In the Snow
by Lilith Rose
Summary: title doesn't rele fit, plus it's a rele long one shotEdWin
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own FMA, but I love the show.

* * *

In the Snow**

It was two months to Christmas, and a tall nineteen, almost twenty, blonde boy with golden amber eyes sat around the table with his father, an equally tall blonde haired man. Neither him nor his father had faith in Christmas, both of them had sinned and both of them were separated from their family, in short they were the last family they had.

"Edward, do you want to celebrate this year?" Asked the older man known as Hoenhiem Elric.

"Celebrate?" Asked Edward Elric.

"Christmas?" Asked Hoenhiem.

"No, I want to only would celebrate with mom or the Rockbells. It just wouldn't be right without them." Replied Edward.

"What if you we were with them?" Asked Hoenhiem with a smirk. Edward was surprised, he rarely even saw his father smile let alone smirk, the old man had sparked his attention.

"Dad?" Asked Edward.

"I found out how just yesterday. We can leave as soon as you want." Said Hoenhiem getting up from the table.

"Can I bring some of my things with me?" Asked Edward, not wanting to leave behind his books, guitar, or the cat he had rescued less then a week ago.

"Not to many things." Said Hoenhiem.

"Just several books, guitar, and Nina." said Edward flatly.

"Alright, the gate will open in Central, so I suggest you bring money." Said Hoenhiem flatly.

"Good thing that the money here is the same as Ametris." Said Ed getting up and getting a suitcase from the shelf in the closet, he went into his room and put his guitar in his case, he packs a couple of books in the case, some shirts and pants and a two over coats, he then put a little bowl in his case and he picked up the two month old kitten and put her in his pocket. "You almost ready, dad?" asked Ed from his room. Hoenhiem walked into his sons room with a suitcase and closed the door, he then began to draw a transmutation circle on the floor.

Seven people sat around the table in the Rockbell home, the person at the head of the table was a blonde haired girl with ocean blue eyes, she was wearing a black shirt and white pants. Next to her sat a little boy almost four with tan skin. Next to him sat his mother a woman of less then thirty with brown hair with pink bangs. On the other side next to her at the end of the table sat an elder woman with a pipe in her mouth, she had her hair tied back and it was faded. Next to the old woman sat another woman, this one was not as young as the girl across from her but she was stronger by far. Next to her sat a young man of fourteen, who had lost his memories from when he was fourteen before, he had dirty blonde hair and was tied back in a pony tail like his fathers, he wore his older brothers old clothes, but on purpose. The last person was a boy with long black hair he was the recreation of the woman who was an alchemist's son, he had almost grew to hate all the people around him but now it was different, now they were his friends.

"Wrath... could you pass the salt?" Asked the little boy known as Danny.

"Sure Danny." Said Wrath in a low voice as he passed the salt to the young boy.

"So Al any good news?" Asked the old woman at the end of the table also known as Pinako.

"No, but I think I'm close... well I hope." Said Al flatly.

"You are close, but you wont bring him back, him and your father will come home together." Said Izumi flatly.

"What?" Asked Al and the girl at the head of the table also known as Winry in unison.

"Here." said Izumi taking out a letter from Central. "I got this today, apparently it was sent via alchemy." said Izumi. Al skimmed over it, and then began to smile, he then handed the letter to Winry.

_Dear Izumi,_

_Well teacher, me and my dad are coming home from the other side of the gate. When you get this letter we will just be getting on the train. Tell Win and Al that we are coming. I missed you all so much it hurts._

_Can't wait to see you all,_

_Edward Elric._

"He's coming home!" Yelled Winry in a happy tone.

"Who is?" Asked Wrath.

"Ed, he's coming home." Yelled Winry as she got up and ran to her room.

Edward and Hoenhiem boarded the train in Central and almost immediately Ed fell asleep, only to wake up the next morning to find his father still awake.

"Excuse me sir, would either of you like some thing to eat or drink?" Asked a stewardess.

"Yes, could I get some milk?" Asked Ed lightly.

"Could I get coffee?" Asked Hoenhiem.

"Yes, I'll be right back." Said the stewardess, walking away, she returned in a little bit with both of their orders and Ed closed the door behind her, he then got his suitcase and pulled out the bowl he had packed, he poured the milk into it and then took Nina out of his pocket which woke the kitten up because of the sudden movement, after seeing the milk it began to drink happily.

"You might get in trouble for this." Said Hoenhiem flatly. Then the stewardess came in and saw the cat.

"What an adorable little kitty! What is her name?" Asked the girl.

"Nina... can you not take her away, she is still to young to be away from me, she was separated from her mother to early..." Began Ed.

"No, I wouldn't take her away from you, I could never do that, just keep her hidden from the women and little kids, the other employees will notice." Said the girl walking away.

"See, no one would take this cute little kitten away, she's too adorable." Said Ed holding up the kitten.

'Either that or she just wanted to be with the father of the kitten.' Thought Hoenhiem.

It was late at night when Ed and Hoenhiem train boarded, after grabbing their things they began on their way to the Rockbells. Ed took out his guitar and played while they walked, Nina resting on the guitar as Ed played, he decided to put it away and Nina gave him a sweet little innocent look, and Ed could swear he saw her lower lip quiver, so Ed kept his guitar out. They got to the Rockbells quickly, they knocked on the door and Rose answered "Hello, Rockbell residence how can I help you?" Asked Rose sleepily.

"Rose... you look good." Said Ed flatly.

"Winry it's for you?" Yelled Danny happily, Winry came down, her hair messed and she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes?"Asked Winry.

"Automail Junky! How are doing?" Asked Ed happily.

"Whatever... to tired to throw wrench." Said Winry still half asleep. Al runs by holding up the peace sign, and stops after seeing Ed, he then runs up to his older brother and hugs him.

"Did someone clone me?" Asked Ed jokingly.

"Shut up! Winry, the Alchemy Freak is back." Said Al turning to face Winry.

"To tired to function." Said Winry flatly.

"Well Al, I'm actually into both, automail and rocketry, so I shouldn't call Winry automail junky as much." Said Ed halfheartedly. "I got something really cute to show you Al." Said Ed happily.

"What... is it a book... cause you used to do that all the time when we were little." Said Al. Ed reached into his pocket and pulled out Nina.

"This is Nina, she is only a couple of months old, but adorable." said Ed holding up a sleeping Nina.

"So cute!" Squeaked Al.

"Nina?" Asked Wrath.

"Yes after Tuckers daughter." Said Hoenhiem flatly.

"Who are you?" Asked Wrath.

"Ed and Al's dad... why?" Asked Hoenhiem.

"No your name." said Wrath.

"Dammit Wrath! Envy was not lying." Said Ed angrily.

"Wait you're gay?" Asked Wrath skeptically.

"No... wait Envy said I was gay... I don't care if he is half brother and sister... was Envy a guy or a girl?" Asked Ed.

"He's your brother." Said Hoenhiem flatly.

"I have another brother?" Asked Al.

"From... I wont say, cause I don't know, nor do I want to." Said Ed sitting on the couch.

"Sara do you have enough room for us?" Asked Hoenhiem.

"Um... not really, plus I'm not Sara. We have room, but no more beds, so someone has to double." Said Winry.

"Hey Al who's in your room?"Asked Ed.

"Rose, Danny and Wrath." Said Al flatly.

"What?" Asked Ed.

"Me and Danny share, Wrath got the floor and Rose my old bed." said Al.

"Oh... Who's got the couch?" asked Ed.

"Izumi." Said Winry.

"Why don't we have Danny sleep in my bed with me and you and Al can share?" Asked Rose.

"No." Said Ed and Al in unison.

"Well no one has the floor in my room, so you and Nina can sleep there... er I mean if you don't mind sharing the floor with Den, if he comes in." Said Winry.

"No I don't have a problem." said Ed flatly.

"Alright." Said Winry blushing slightly.

"Um what about you dad?"Asked Al.

"I'll sleep outside." Said Hoenhiem flatly.

"Oh no we can make room. Danny can sleep in Rose's bed and we'll stuff Al in a closet." Said Winry flatly.

"Have you been stuffing my little brother in a closet... and without me! I can't believe you." Said Ed jokingly.

"No they really did stuff me in a closet." Said Al seriously.

"Why?" Asked Ed.

"Well I made a joke, only reverse the jokes I make with you." Said Al. Ed hits his forehead.

"I am so sorry to whoever he made the joke to." Said Ed not wanting to know more.

"What is with Al and we are dating?" Asked Winry.

"I don't." Mumbled Ed as he glared at Al.

(Authors Note; Drew Carry assassinated the camera with a hat in who's line. Snow part coming soon.)

"No it's alright, I like sleeping under the stars." Said Hoenhiem.

"Dad, it's cold outside." Said Ed.

"Yeah dad, I'll sleep on the floor and Danny will sleep in his moms bed." Said Al flatly.

"Scary story night?" Asked Wrath.

"Why not?" Asked Al, and him and Wrath began to go up stairs.

"Hey Ed can I see Nina?" Asked Winry. Ed reached in his pocket and once again picked up Nina and gently handed her to Winry, after examining the little kitty and noticing that it was gray and had a white line on her forehead, she began to purr after each pet.

"Do you think Den will care if there is a cat around?"Asked Ed.

"No, why?" asked Winry.

"Don't want to start trouble." Said Ed with a yawn. "Hey do you guys mind if I go to bed?" Asked Ed.

"Sense when do you ask?" Asked Winry. Ed laughed slightly and grabbed his suitcase and guitar case and went up the stairs.

"Winry, when you bring up Nina just put her down next to me." Said Ed from upstairs.

"Why?" Winry asked Hoenhiem.

"Oh, well Ed found Nina in an alley and she doesn't sleep well unless she is with him, so he's had to bring her to work even, the American rocket scientist didn't really like it but, Nina was so quiet he got used to it." said Hoenhiem.

"She seems tired so I'll bring her up." Said Winry heading to the stairs. She opened her door to find Ed had not changed into his pajamas, in his lap was a guitar which he was gently strumming.

"Hey why didn't you change yet?" Asked Winry.

"Didn't bring any tank tops, or tee shirts." Said Ed looking up from his guitar.

"So just sleep in your boxers." Said Winry.

"Actually, I was planning to sleep in my pants." Said Ed opening his suitcase and taking out a pair of pajama bottoms and hung them over his shoulder.

"Were are you going?" Asked Winry.

"Bathroom, so you can change." Said Ed as he went out the door. He got into the bathroom and began to change his pants. He then unbuttoned his shirt and looked at his wound, it was right in his abs. He took a sheet of toilet paper and transmuted it into bandages. He then heard a knock on the door.

"Edward, do you need new bandages?" Asked Hoenhiem. "Oh hello Winry!" Said Hoenhiem nervously.

"Bandages?" Asked Winry.

"No dad, I transmuted some." Replied Ed.

"Why?" Asked Winry.

"Because I've been itching to do alchemy." Said Ed.

"Why do you need bandages?" Asked Winry angrily. Ed opened the door and Winry came in and saw his bandaged chest with blood stains around his abdomen.

"What happened?" Asked Winry looking the blood stain.

"I got into a fight when I was going to a hotel after work four days ago and the idiot tried to mug me so I flung him down and kept walking he then came up to me with a knife and stabbed me and then the police came and took me home were dad took care of me." Said Ed flatly. He then turned around and began to undo his bandages and let them fall to the floor he then picked u the other bandages and began to wrap up his wound, surprisingly Winry went in front of Ed and helped him put on his new bandages. After she finished he thanked her and they both left, Ed kept his shirt open to show people that he was wounded. The second he opened Win's door Nina ran right up to him and began purr and Ed picked her up and sat down in a chair and picked up his guitar again. After playing a short song Winry began to clap.

"You liked it?" Asked Ed a little skeptical.

"Yes." Said Winry calmly sitting on her bed. Ed then got up and sat on the floor next to Win bed, Nina close behind. Winry turned off the lights and sat on the floor beside Ed.

"What's up?" Asked Ed.

"How come your automail is a different size?" Asked Winry.

"I remade it myself, I kinda got into it." Said Ed blushing lightly.

"Really?" Asked Winry grabbing Ed's right arm. She looked at him wantingly, he shook his head yes and she rolled up his sleeve she quickly examined it and then rolled down his sleeve.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor you know, you and Nina can sleep in my bed.." Said Winry getting back onto her bed. Ed shook his head yes and got into the bed. Winry laid down first then Ed next, making sure to have some distance between them, which came to less then a foot. Winry moved in a little because she was almost falling off the bed and Ed had to as well because he too almost fell off the bed. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep peacefully.

One month later.

Ed was laying in his bed fast asleep, after teacher left, Rose toke the couch and Pinako found the two extra cots in the attic, which they set up for Wrath and Hoenhiem. Suddenly Ed felt someone pounding on his chest.

"Ni-San wake up! You promised we would go Christmas shopping today!" Said Al happily. There was only one kind of shopping he liked and it was Christmas shopping. But sense Ed had been a baka and only brought a few things to wear they also needed to go clothes shopping.

"Okay!" said Ed rather eager to get some clothes. Him and Al got dressed and were out the door in no time.

Ed was in a clothing shop with Al, he needed clothes and Al grew a few inches and longer pants. Ed picked up a pair of black pants that he liked. Al then shoved a pair of jeans into his brothers chest and then pointed to were he had got them. So the two looked over there and found some decent pairs of pants. Ed found a lot of shirts, but Al could only find a couple. Ed then picked up a shirt and gave it to Al.

"I don't need shirts, I'll just steal yours." Said Al slyly.

"You'd better return them, I don't have to many clothes, and you have all my old ones." Said Ed angrily.

"Hey if your shirts can fit me they can fit you, the tank tops are actually lose." Said Al jokingly as they made their way to the counter.

"Is it just me or do I only see you with men?" Asked the girl behind the counter who had also worked on the train.

"Actually, the old man is my dad, this is my little brother." said Ed angrily.

"Like I'd ever date such a loser!" Said Al jokingly. "Besides he's got the hugest crush on our childhood friend." Said Al.

"Oh! Well the whole thing with the cat led me to believe you were gay." Said the girl.

"No, I'm straight." Said Ed.

"That will be 80 dollars." Said the girl. Ed and Al both took out to take out their wallets and took out forty dollars each and put it on the counter, the girl handed them their bags and they left.

"So now what do we need to get?" Asked Al.

"Dad would probably like books, Pinako a pipe or wrench, Rose, I don't know, Danny, something to play with, Wrath don't know, teacher don't know, Winry mechanical stuff. And cards for everyone I didn't hate the military." said Ed still thinking.

"I'll get Winry a screw driver set, she keeps saying how she needs a new one." Said Al flatly.

"Maybe a bible for Rose..." Said Ed wondering slightly.

"Yeah, and I'll get her something not to do with church." said Al happily.

"I vote we separate." Said Ed flatly, and with that the two went in separate directions.

Ed bought his dad some books, and Rose a bible. He decided to get teacher a book too. He bought Pinako a pipe, Danny a toy train, he decided to get Wrath a wallet, he didn't seem to have one. He bought a doll for Elycia, and a card for Gracie. He bought, Havoc, Hawkeye, Fury, Falmen Breda, Ross and Armstrong cards. The only person he couldn't find anything for was Winry.

"Hey Ed you seen Al?" Asked Wrath from behind.

"Yeah about two hours ago... hey we don't know if you celebrate Christmas or not but I bought you a wallet for it so act surprised." Said Ed flatly.

"Alright..." Said Wrath flatly. "Who do you have left to shop for?" Asked Wrath.

"Winry." Replied Ed.

"What did you get my mom?" Asked Wrath, who had long ago began calling Izumi mom.

"Teacher, I got her a book, I didn't know what to get." Said Ed with a defeated sigh.

"She should like a book, what are you thinking of getting Winry?" Asked Wrath.

"Don't know... how come you suddenly don't hate me?" Asked Ed.

"Because you told Rose to help me, I would've gone forever thinking Sloth was my mother. To put it in short you helped me see who I am." Said Wrath looking like he just might cry. "You know you make a way better older brother then Envy, and you don't care when people call you big brother." Said Wrath with a smile.

"I like to look after others, my dad says I'm as crazy as that jerk Tucker. The way I help anyone who really needs it, Tucker was once like that, he took in me and Al when he had his own daughter and problems to worry about." Said Ed quietly.

"You should get sis something nice, and that doesn't have to do with automail!" Said Wrath happily and he walked away. So Ed went back to looking, he then stopped by a jewelry store, and saw a necklace in the window display, the funny thing was it was perfect. It had a little crescent moon at it that was blue and had a little flower on it. For some reason it reminded him of Winry. Ed went in and found Al.

"Hey Al!" Said Ed happily.

"Hey Ni-San, what brings you here?' Asked Al.

"Well I'm planning to buy the necklace in the window... you?" Asked Ed.

"Earing's for a friend." Said Al flatly"

"Cool." Responded Ed. Ed went to the cashier and asked how much for the necklace in the window?

"I don't think you could afford it!" Said the cashier sharply.

"I might not look like it but I have a lot of money." Said Ed flatly.

"Which one?" asked the cashier.

"The crescent moon."Replied Ed.

"100 dollars." said the cashier. Ed took out his wallet and placed a hundred dollars on the counter and the cashier got the necklace for him and wrapped it up.

"Hey Al I'm gonna get your present so don't follow." Said Ed walking past his brother.

"Brother you don't need to get me anything." Said Al happily.

"To bad." Said Ed walking out the door. He passed a different book store and went in, he found a ton of alchemy books, the only problem was finding one Al hadn't read. He found a novel by none other then Marco, and this one wasn't a cook book, he picked it up and began to read, it explained many theories on the philosophers stone, were had this been six years ago. The owner came out of the store room.

"Hello, I see you're looking at the alchemic novels, are you an alchemist?" Asked the man.

"Yes, but I need a book for my brother, and this one wouldn't be needed seeing to that we don't even need the stone." said Ed putting back the book.

"Really, I devoted my whole military career to the stone, but never full succeeded." Said the man.

"Me too! But someone else created it and when we wanted to use it someone else did and I did what I needed to do without the stone." Said Ed turning to the man. "FullMetal, or..." Began Ed.

"Edward!" Said the man. Ed finally got a good look at the man, it was doctor Marco.

"Marco! How?" Asked Ed.

"Not important, how is Al?" Asked Marco.

"He's in the flesh and doesn't remember anything from the armor, do you have any alchemy book he would like?" Asked Ed, Al then walked into the store.

"Hey Ni-San... you're getting me a book, how ironic." Said Al flatly.

"Hello Alphonse, I didn't know you were back." Said Marco.

"I didn't leave, I've been spending time with my big brother here." Said Al happily.

"Hmm, now that I see it you do look like Ed when he was younger." Said Marco.

"What books haven't you read?" Asked Ed.

"All the ones on alchemy, I come here to get mechanical books for Winry and Pinako." Said Al happily.

"So any random one?" Asked Ed.

"What about you?" Asked Al.

"Only one book I haven't read, but I don't read books on that subject." Said Ed flatly.

"Damn... any other subjects?" Asked Al.

"Rocketry... I m... mean heh heh!" Said Ed rubbing the back of his head.

"Rocketry huh... never thought you would get into something like that." Said Marco.

"Wait rocketry is going on here too! Sweet I can go back to a profession I like that doesn't have to do with alchemy!" said Ed happily.

"Not to many people like the subject so it might be hard to find a job in that profession." Said Marco which made Ed look like an anvil hit his head. He went to the alchemy section and picked out a book.

"Shouldn't you wait till after your brother leaves?" Asked Marco.

"I told one of my friends what I got him, but because I didn't know what to get." Said Ed flatly.

"You and Al celebrate Christmas?" Asked Marco.

"Our friends do and my dad always asks if I want to and if I do we don't celebrate." Said Ed flatly.

"Brother, I'm getting you a cook book, by Marco!" Said Al flatly.

"Read it." Said Ed flatly.

"Really when?" Asked Al.

"Fifteen!" Replied Ed.

"So you got the double meaning." Said Marco.

"Alchemy was created in the kitchen." said Ed happily.

"Can I see your rocketry books?" Asked Al.

"Sure!" Said Marco taking out the books and putting them on the counter, Al looked through the pile and asked Ed if he had read any of them.

"Actually, I haven't read two of those, but I have one of them at home." Said Ed flatly.

"None of these look like the ones at home" Said Al picking up the two. He passed Ed one of the books and Ed read the cover, it was the exact one at home, one the American scientist had dedicated to wife.

"This is the one I have at home, same scientist, same dedication, Ed opened the book and read the first page. "Same words on the first page, just different covers." Said Ed pacing down the book. Al bought the other book and they both went home.

Winry and Rose went out to get their Christmas shopping done, Winry had gotten everyone's gift except for Ed's. Rose needed to get Danny some clothes, and sense Winry was going to get something to wear on Christmas, so they decided to go together.

"Rose what should I get Ed?" Asked Winry.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Al told me to get him a book on mechanical stuff, sense Ed was getting into it." said Rose happily.

"Uh! I've known him my whole life, and every year it was easy, get him a the latest book on alchemy, and Al was easier but Ed now doesn't need alchemy books because everyone else got him a book! Except for his father, and I still don't know what to get him." Said Winry looking down sadly.

"Get him something nice. Here's the store come on." Said Rose gabbing Win's hand and leading her into a store. Winry went and looked through the skirts and found a nice red one that went down to her knees. She picked up a wight shirt that matched the style of the skirt, she tried them on and decided that this would have to do. She wanted to look good this year, sense Ed was home and he was getting her something, plus everyone has to dance during the party. Rose got Danny some clothes and they both paid.

"So Rose what should I get Ed?" Asked Winry.

"A new guitar!" Said Wrath from behind, accidentally scaring Winry and Rose.

"No he'd expect that." Said Winry flatly.

"You'll never expect what he got you." Siad Wrath walking away.

"What does he mean?" asked Winry.

"Well he told me and Danny what he got us to see if it was okay, he even told Izumi what he got her Al was with him when he bought his gift, and his dad doesn't know and neither does Pinako. He didn't tell you what he got you?"Asked Rose.

"No." Said Winry looking down.

"No one but Al knows what Ed got you and he wont tell. I thought Ed told you." Said Rose.

"He doesn't tell me anything." said Winry looking into a store. "Maybe this person can tell me." Said Winry hitting the bell on the counter. An old women that Winry knew well appeared.

"What's wrong Winry?" Asked the woman.

"Do you know what I should get Ed for Christmas?" asked Winry.

"No, just get him something he'll like." said the woman calmly. Winry walked out of the store to find Ed talking to Rose.

"Hey Ed... I know it's against tradition, but what do you want for Christmas?" Asked Winry.

"It doesn't matter if you get me anything, it's just great to be home." Said Ed with a smile.

"Seriously, just give me hint." Said Winry closing her eyes out of anger.

"Calm down, just look around town, you'll find something." Said Ed walking away.

Winry looked at a store that sold pocket watches. She found in the show case a military one.

"May I ask who that belonged to?" Asked Winry.

"Ah! That's the pocket watch of the FullMetal Alchemist." Said the man.

"Wait, that's Ed's watch! You have to let me buy it... I know he quit the military but he would flip if he saw it." Said Winry happily.

"Sorry can't, I think you are lying." Siad the man.

"Inside is scratched up and has the date he burnt down his home and left this town to join the military." said Winry loudly.

"Still think you are lying." said the man.

"But I'm his mechanic and friend!" Yelled Winry, the man just shook his head. Winry then took out her wallet and took out a picture of her and Ed when they were fifteen and put it on the counter.

"Do you believe me now!" Said Winry angrily.

"Why don't you get him here." said the man.

"Well he disappeared four years ago, but he is back now... but now he's older and dresses differently." Said Winry.

"So?" Asked the man.

"Alright... may I borrow your phone?" Asked Winry, the man pointed her to the corner were she called home.

"Hi Granny, is Ed there?" Asked Winry.

"Yes he just walked through the door." said Pinako, she handed the phone to Ed.

"Hello?" Asked Ed.

"Ed you wont believe what I found!" said Winry excitingly.

"What?" Asked Ed flatly.

"Your pocket watch... but the owner of the store doesn't believe me, so could you come down here and prove that I'm not lying?" Asked Winry.

"Sure were are you?" Asked Ed.

"Watch store on Main." Declared Winry.

"Alright be there soon as I can." Replied Ed and he hung up the phone.

"He'll be here as soon as he can." Said Winry proudly.

"Yeah sure." Said the man rolling his eyes. Twenty minutes past and Ed walked into the store and right up to the register.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a girl with blonde hair anywhere?" Asked Ed jokingly.

"Ed!" Yelled Winry, she then took out her wrench and hit him.

"Wait you're actually him! You're the FullMetal alchemist!" Yelled the man uneasily.

"Yes, and how did you get my pocket watch?" Asked Ed.

"I was going through the desert and I saw it in the sand, I picked it up and when I opened it, I saw the inscription. Sense I was from here I knew that it was yours, because of the date." Said the man.

"Do you really know this girl, or do you need me to call the cops?" Asked the man.

"She is Winry Rockbell, one of my best friends, call the cops anyways." Said Ed jokingly.

"Edward Elric!" Yelled Winry.

"Kidding!" Mumbled Ed.

"Do you still wish to purchase the watch Miss?" Asked the man.

"Yeah." Said Winry flatly.

"That will be fifty dollars." Said the man.

"That's cheap." said Ed flatly, expecting the watch to have been expensive.

"It's broken." said the man flatly.

"Think you can fix it Win?" asked Ed.

"Really!" Asked Winry happily.

"Yeah." Said Ed. Winry paid for the watch and they walked home.

The watch was a piece of work, then red stones that had made it an alchemy amplifier had been taken out. The glass over the hands needed to be replaced and one of the gears were broken and another missing. Winry looked through her drawer to find to replacement gears that fit, surprisingly she actually had some. Sense the glass was broken it needed to be replaced. Ed walked in and began to examine as well, he clapped his hands and placed one on the glass and fixed it after Winry got the hands moving. Winry replaced the hinges on the watch so it could open easier. Winry polished the watch after Ed had left and she began to write a note to put into were the fake stones had been.

_Dear Edward,_

_I know you already knew that this was your Christmas gift. If you want you can get rid of it if you want, it is a reminder of the Military after all. But I wanted to make sure it wound up in your hands again, I'm sorry if I'm boring you but I have something very important to tell you. I love you Edward and I always have, ever sense I was very little. I just wanted you to know that, but I can't tell you cause I'm scared to._

_Winry._

She folded up the letter and paced it in the compartment, it was a week to Christmas eve and that's when the Rockbells had their annual party. Winry placed the watch in a box and wrapped it up. Ed walked in and she placed the box in an open drawer.

"Hey Winry you almost done?" Asked Ed sitting on her bed.

"Yeah... why?" asked Winry.

"Pinako want me to get a tree, and I'm making you come with me." said Ed happily.

"Why you want me to help carry a tree." Said Winry.

"No just help me pick one out." said Ed getting up. "Oh and dress warm, it's really cold out tonight so you might need a scarf too." Said Ed getting a heavy over coat out of his suit case that he had left in Win's room the first night he was there.

"Do you think Nina can come?" asked Winry.

"Sure!" Said Ed getting out a really small scarf and four little mittens.

"What's with those?" Asked Winry.

"I'm a very weird cat owner." Said Ed jokingly. "Nina." Called Ed and instantly Nina came and Ed put the mittens on her paws and then he wrapped the scarf loosely around her neck.

"I'll carry her for you." said Winry picking up Nina.

"No she like to walk in the cold, she'll follow me and wont even walk ten feet from were I stop, then you might want to pick her up." said Ed walking out of Win room. Rose handed both Ed and Winry a scarf Ed went to the shed and got an axe and headed to the woods with Nina and Winry following.

Winry picked out a tree that would have enough room for a star on top and Ed began to chop it down. Ed made a sled big enough to fit the tree and Nina jumped on after he put the tree on, Ed and Winry pulled it back to the house and Al, Hoenhiem, Wrath and Ed put it in a stand.

"A good tree this year, nice and tall, and we can still fit the star on." said Pinako brining out some tea.

" I want to put the star on!" Yelled Danny happily.

"You got it kid!" Replied Ed. Danny got the star and Ed lifted him up over his head and Danny put the star on.

" I call it next year." Said Wrath jokingly.

"Okay, just don't grow and I can give you a boost." Said Ed jokingly.

"Alright, just like every year we don't decorate to the day before Christmas eve." Declared Pinako.

"You mean the eve of Christmas eve." Said Ed and Al jokingly.

"Yeah... hey you guys make that same joke every year." Said Winry just noticing.

"She's right!" Said Al after a couple of minutes of thinking.

Five days later.

Winry was in her room working on a bouquet of flowers for her parents graves. For her mother's she put roses , lilies, and snap dragons. For her fathers she put, snap dragons, tiger lilies and carnations. She began tying her mothers when Nina walked in, and came onto her desk and began playing with a spare piece of ribbon. She heard steps from outside and laughing.

"Please?" Pleaded Rose. Winry walked out of her room to see Rose pleading with Hoenhiem, and Ed and Al laughing hysterically.

"I'm sorry but no." Said Hoenhiem.

"What's going on?" Asked Winry.

"Rose... is... asking... Hoenhiem... to... be...!" Said Ed between laughs only to break out into more laughter.

"What?" Asked Winry.

"Santa, just incase Danny comes down stairs on Christmas eve." said Hoenhiem flatly.

"That is funny. But you will have to tell Danny eventually." said Winry.

"Yeah I found out when I was four." Replied Ed.

"Then why did you let me go on believing till I was seven!?" Asked Al angrily.

"You were to young." said Ed flatly.

"You were four." Pointed out Winry.

"And you were a couple months younger then me." said Ed flatly.

"Did your mother know you knew." Asked Hoenhiem.

"I helped her place the gifts under the tree sense I was seven." Said Ed flatly.

"Pinako never let me help." Said Winry flatly.

"Still I think Danny is still to young to know, so I'll tell him when he is older." said Rose.

"Alright." said Hoenhiem.

"To being Santa?" Asked Rose hopefully.

"No." Said Hoenhiem.

"I'm not even gonna ask Ed, cause I know the answer. So Al?" Asked Rose.

"Sure." Replied Al.

"I would've said yes." Said Ed flatly.

"What?" Asked Rose.

"You should've asked Wrath... or Mustang. That would be funny." Said Ed laughing.

"I have to get back to what I was doing." said Winry happily going back to her room to find Nina still attacking the ribbon. Winry picked up the ribbon and tied it into a not and put it back on the floor, and Nina went back to joyfully attacking her victim. Winry then picked up the bouquets and put them on her bed. She got on a sweater and scarf and picked up the flowers again and walked out her door and downstairs.

"Granny I'm going to the graveyard." Called Winry.

"Take someone with you." Called Pinako.

"Al!" Called Winry, and Al came out of the kitchen.

"Sorry can't go. I'm helping Pinako cook." Replied Al and he returned to the kitchen.

"Ed." Called Winry and Ed came down the stairs in his coat.

"Need something?" Asked Ed.

"Oh, I didn't you were going somewhere." Said Winry blushing.

"To visit mom." Said Ed flatly.

"Great then someone can come with me." said Winry with a smile.

"You're headed to the graveyard too?" Asked Ed.

"Yeah, to visit my parents, I always place flowers on their graves on Christmas." Said Winry.

"Well I'm ready, how about you?" Asked Ed.

"Yeah." Said Winry getting on her shoes. Ed went and put on his shoes and they were out the door.

Once outside Ed transmuted flowers for his mother.

They got to the graveyard quietly, Winry her flowers on her parents graves, and Ed placed his on his mothers, and they both leaned on the tree away from the grave.

"I wonder who placed the other flowers down?" asked Winry.

"Hoenhiem, Al, Pinako and Rose." Stated Ed flatly.

"I didn't even noticed they left." Said Winry sitting on the ground.

"Hours ago, when you were working on your flowers. I decided to wait for you so you didn't have to go alone." Said Ed.

"Thanks." Said Winry.

"We should get back, Al said they were going to decorate the tree soon." Said Ed turning to leave.

"You can go ahead, I want to stay here for a little." Said Winry. Ed then took a seat next to her. "Ed if you want to leave you can." Said Winry.

"No, it can be creepy here when you're alone." Said Ed flatly.

"I not as afraid as when I was younger." Said Winry.

"Don't lie." Said Ed flatly, Winry then elbowed him for his comment. Ed then un sleeved his watch.

"It'll be dark soon." said Ed. Winry the got up and brushed the dirt off of her pants, Ed then got up and did the same and they went.

They walked through the door and Danny ran straight up to them and grabbed their arms and pulled them through the door yelling.

"Decoration time!"

"Alright." Said Ed happily. They found that everyone had started without them.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna wait." Said Ed flatly.

"We did." said Al handing Ed an ornament that the two of them had made years ago when al was in the armor.

"Do you know when that one was made?" Asked Ed.

"No, nobody knows... why?" Asked Al.

"We made at Hughes house when you were thirteen." Said Ed sitting down.

"You weren't... never mind." Said Al putting the ornament on the tree. Winry then held up an ornament.

"Okay if you remember every ornament when was this one made?" Asked Winry.

"Two years ago by Wrath." Said Ed.

"How did you know that?" Asked Winry.

"It looks new but not that new, and it looks like Wrath's style.

"And this one?" Asked Hoenhiem holding up another ornament.

"The year when Al was born." Said Ed.

"I doubt you know this one." Said Pinako holding up a crescent moon.

"The one Sara made for Winry." Said Ed.

"Yes... and sense when do you call my mom by her first name?" Asked Winry.

"I lived with my dad for four years." Replied Ed getting up from his seat and picking up an ornament and putting it on the tree.

"What about that one." Asked Rose pointing at the one Ed just put on the tree.

"The one me and Al made in honor of or mom." Said Ed picking up another ornament.

"That one?" Asked Wrath.

"Not sure." Said Ed putting it on the tree.

"That's one I made for you when you were an infant." Said Hoenhiem.

"No one told me that." said Ed sadly. Al picks up an ornament.

"Hey brother what's this one?" Asked Al. Ed's pupils thinned.

"How did that one get here?" Asked Ed.

"Hmm, Mr. Hughes sent that one, he said 'I don't think Ed and Al would like this ornament around them for the time being. Give it to them in a few years.' it was a little strange." Said Winry.

"What's it from brother?" Asked Al.

"It wasn't originally an ornament, I made a little girl flowers and she gave one to Gracie when Elycia was born, I guess Hughes made it into a ornament." Said Ed looking away trying to hide his tears.

"Who was the girl?" Asked Wrath.

"It doesn't matter, she died years ago." Replied Ed.

"Who brother! If I knew her once I should have the right to know when you are talking about her." Said Al.

"When we were getting ready for the state alchemy exams we were staying with a man named Shou Tucker. He had a daughter that we were really good friends with she was around four. Well after I passed the test he had his assessment coming up, and this year he needed to hand in something good or he would lose his job and title as the Sewing Life alchemist. Well I was looking for research on his last chimera and got in trouble. So when we snook in to see him and Nina, he was down stairs in his workshop, he showed us a chimera he had just recently created. It could talk the human language and everything like the last one. He told us the other one died cause it was to old. The real reason was that and that it was in so much pain, Hughes even told me all it ever said was 'I want to die.' He made that one from his wife, and the one that was there in front of me and Al was made from his daughter and dog. We helped Nina escape when the military tried to take her away, but she wound up being killed by someone, I never found out who, but she was killed from the inside out."Said Ed not looking up. "When I was fifteen I found out the military never killed Tucker and he was made into a chimera, he was trying to make another chimera of Nina and was doing it well but it still remained unstable. When me and Al found the stone Tucker tricked him in to letting him use it to finish remaking his daughter, by the time teacher got there he had succeeded but she had no soul." Finished Ed.

"I remember, that was the day Envy kidnaped Al." Said Wrath not having any hope to say Ed had killed Sloth.

"I got kidnaped?" Asked Al.

"So did Winry, and I did a couple of times." said Ed flatly.

"Barry the chopper and, who else?" Asked Winry.

"Scar, Rose and Lyra." Said Ed jokingly.

"It wasn't me, just Scar and Lyra, who was secretly evil." Said Rose.

"No she was always evil." Said Ed.

"How would you know?" Asked Rose.

"I met three times. Once where she was working for a military jerk, then someone evil and then she was evil." Said Ed flatly.

"How did all these people wind up after you?" Asked Rose and Winry.

"The stone, and my dad. Plus one of them taught teacher." said Ed flatly.

"Yes that's right Izumi was taught by someone I never really liked." Said Pinako.

"You knew who taught teacher?" Asked Ed.

"I've had her in my house. But it was a very long time ago when she was actually teaching Izumi." Replied Pinako.

"How?" Asked Ed.

"My son was good friends with Izumi and so was your mother." Said Pinako.

"Sense when?" Asked Ed looking toward his father.

"Before I even knew Trisha... you didn't know, Izumi is yours and Al's god mother." Said Hoenhiem.

"Does she know that?" Asked Al.

"Yes, I've known sense Ed was born." Said Izumi from the doorway.

"Then why didn't you ever tell us?" Asked Ed and Al in unison.

"Well when Pinako told me your mother was dead, she didn't tell me your mother was Trisha and when I found out your last name it didn't really come up that I was your god mother." Said Izumi.

"So you weren't just passing through were you?" Asked Ed.

"No, I came to talk to Trisha about training you two." Said Izumi.

"Uncle Wrath can you lift me up?" Asked Danny.

"Sure, but don't call me uncle." Said Wrath lifting up Danny so he could put an ornament on the tree. Ed then put an ornament on the tree as well.

"Edward, do you mind getting the other ornaments from the attic?" Asked Pinako.

"Sure." Said Ed getting up from his seat.

"Do you want me to help?" Asked Winry.

"Yeah thanks." Said Ed, and they both went to the attic. "So what boxes are the ornaments in?" Asked Ed.

"Those ones." Said Winry pointing to a box, Ed went over and picked it up and under it was a crack in the floor.

"Weird." Said Ed and he punched the crack and the floor board went up, and in it was a journal. "What's this?" Asked Ed as he picked up the journal, Winry went over and began to blush.

"That's mine, could you please put it back?" Asked Winry nervously.

"Why hide it here?" Asked Ed placing the diary back and then putting the floor board back.

"No one ever found it up here." said Winry, getting the box next to it revealing another crack that she had never seen before. "Hey Ed could you punch this crack?" Asked Winry, which he did and once again the floor board went up revealing a stack of newspapers. Ed picked one up and the title read: 'Rebellious Gang In a small town.' the next one said: 'Leader of the gang!' and it showed a picture of a girl with really short hair, and out of the paper fell an old picture. On it was the same girl, his teacher, Win's mother and father, a bunch of other people and his father.

"Dad!" Called Ed. Hoenhiem came up to the attic and were his son was.

"Yes?" Asked Hoenhiem.

"What's with this picture?" Said Ed handing his father the picture, Hoenhiem took one look at it and ran outside.

"That's weird." Said Ed flatly, he then covered up the papers and picked up his box and went downstairs with Winry.

( Author's note: Trisha was a gang leader, I get into it in another fic.)

They finished decorating the tree hours later and began decorating the house for the Christmas party tomorrow. (Yes a Christmas party on Christmas eve.) Ed and Al made fake snow to go on the ground, Winry and Wrath hung up a banner saying, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!! Rose, Izumi, Pinako, Winry and Ed were in charge of cooking. (Ed can now suddenly cook) Hoenhiem and Al set up a few tables and Wrath set up a radio and speakers.

"Hey, Edward why don't you play during the party?" Asked Hoenhiem.

"Play what?" Asked Ed.

"Christmas songs on your guitar. You know a million, Simon used to make you play for his restaurant every Christmas." Said Hoenhiem.

"Only if Pinako wants me to." Said Ed not moving from what he was cooking.

"Actually Edward I think the guests would love to hear you play." Said Pinako.

"I'll pick out some songs." Said Ed flatly.

"No curse words please." Said Rose.

"How did people learn about those?" Asked Ed flatly.

"You played your favorite yesterday night." Said Hoenhiem passing by with a bunch of decorations.

"Can we play the bad ones after little ones go to bed or go home or whatever?" Asked Ed.

"What kind of party would we be throwing if those songs weren't played?" Asked Pinako.

"What?" Asked everyone in unison.

"Before you were born we always had someone sing those songs for fun." Said Pinako.

"Oh yeah, I remember when it was my turn." Said Izumi.

"I forget who else started singing?" Asked Hoenhiem.

"Trisha and Sara." Said Izumi.

"I can't imagine it." Said Ed flatly.

"Lets just get to bed, we can finish setting up tomorrow." Said Pinako with a yawn, and everyone went to their rooms, sense Izumi was taking the couch Ed had to sleep in Winry's room again. He sat there gently strumming his guitar, Nina sitting on his head.

"I see Nina really likes it when you play." Said Winry happily.

"Yeah she loves it." Said Ed equally happy. Ed then began playing a dirty Christmas song, but didn't sing to it just incase Danny woke up.

"Hey Winry, on Christmas how about we stay up really late and then give each other our presents to each other." Said Ed with a smile.

"Why?" Asked Winry.

"Well I want to save the best present for last, don't you?" Asked Ed.

"Two nights staying up to midnight, how wonderful." Said Winry sarcastically.

"Please?" Asked Ed.

'Is Ed pleading with me, sense when does this happen?' Winry asked herself.

"Why not." Said Winry flopping onto her bed.

"Thanks." Said Ed lying on the floor, Nina laying on his chest.

Winry was waken up by the sound of the doorbell. She looked at her clock, which read two o'clock. She only had an hour to get ready. She grabbed her clothes, a bathrobe and a brush and ran to the bathroom just as Ed was getting out.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Asked Winry.

"I decided to let you sleep in, but Pinako made me do twice as much work, and you still have time to wash up." Said Ed walking into his room. Winry ran into the bathroom, she washed up quickly, put on a little make up, brushed her hair dry, and put on her clothes. She walked out of the bathroom just as Ed was walking by.

"Ready?" Asked Ed.

"Yeah." Said Winry and they went down stairs.

Everything was set up perfectly, there was a radio for when Ed needed a break and amps for when he was playing, and the guests were just arriving.

"Hey Ed get playing." Said Pinako.

"Alright." Said Ed going over to the amps were he set up his guitar.

Ed began playing 'The twelve days of Christmas.'

"Sing!" Yelled a man that Ed recognized as Havoc.

"Havoc, leave him alone!" Said Riza from behind.

"Yes ma'am!" Saluted Havoc.

"Leave him alone, he might smash the guitar against your head sense he has the use of alchemy again."Said Hoenhiem.

"Hoenhiem, where have you and Ed been?" Asked Riza.

"Actually, we've been living in a small apartment in a foreign country on the other side of the gate." Replied Hoenhiem.

"No Roy?" Asked Ed after he had finished playing.

"You should've sung." Said Havoc.

"Riza, is Jean drunk?" Asked Ed.

"Sense when have you called us by our first names?" Asked Riza.

"I kinda got used to calling people by their first names." Said Ed flatly.

"Well Roy didn't come because he was afraid of being killed by Winry or Pinako." Said Riza.

"Is he in town?" Asked Ed.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't even crash." Said Jean.

"Riza you made it! No Mustang, weird we did invite him." Said Winry looking down.

"You invited him?" Asked Riza.

"Yeah. Why?" Asked Winry.

"May I use your phone?" Asked Riza.

"Sure, it's over there." Said Winry pointing to the phone.

"Why did you invite Mustang?" Asked Ed.

"To show him you're not short anymore." Said Winry walking away.

"Ni-San Pinako wants you to play a rock set." Said Al walking over to his brother.

"You mean a set with no goofy Christmas songs?" Asked Ed.

"Yeah!" Said Al. Ed went back to his guitar and began playing a bunch of rock songs, just when Mustang walked in.

"Alphonse, who's playing the guitar?" Asked Mustang.

"Brother." Said Al walking away. Winry walked up to the stage after Ed finished a song and handed him a piece of paper.

"Well people, looks like we all need to be quieter because we have ten little kids going to sleep upstairs." Said Ed.

"What about dirty Christmas songs?" Asked Havoc.

"Sh! That's later people." Said Ed taking off his guitar.

"Edward!" Yelled Danny running down the stairs and into Ed's arms.

"What's up?" Asked Ed.

"There is something scary under my bed!" Yelled Danny still very scared.

"What did it look like?" Asked Ed.

"It had red eyes and very spiky teeth." Said Danny.

"Red eyes?" Asked Ed.

"I think." Said Danny.

"I'll be back." Said Ed going upstairs. He looked under Danny's bed to find Nina scared stiff, he pulled her out to find a huge rat with semi sharp teeth. He picked it up and showed it to Danny.

"It was a rat. Nothing more, and Nina must have ran under here to get it but got scared so if you had heard anything it was probably her asking for help." Said Ed happily.

"Then what's under there!" Yelled Danny pointing to a growling animal under Al's bed. Ed reached under it and his automail was bitten, he then pulled out what looked like a chimera.

"Alphonse, Wrath! Get your asses up here right now!" Yelled Ed angrily. On instant they ran up, Ed holding the chimera.

"What!" Said Al and Wrath in unison.

"What is this?" Asked Ed.

"A chimera?" Asked Wrath.

"What's it doing here?" Asked Ed.

"Calm down brother." Said Al, going up to the chimera and taking off a mask and little suit revealing a kitten. "It's just a kitty, I was gonna play a trick on Wrath, so I hid him under my bed so he would jump out at him while he was asleep." Said Al happily.

"Why didn't you tell Danny first! Or me, I put Nina in here so she wouldn't be lonely in Win's room." Said Ed.

"How could another kitten scare her?" Asked Al.

"She's afraid of male kittens." Siad Ed flatly.

"What kind of BS is that?" Asked Al.

"Look!" Said Ed, he then picked up Nina and placed her near the other kitten she then ran up into Ed's pocket.

"Wow, she really is." said Al.

"Danny we'll bring the kittens down stairs so you can sleep alright." Said Ed laying Danny on the bed.

"Okay." Said Danny.

"You idiot!" Said Ed hitting Al in the head after he left the room.

"What?" Asked Al.

"You should've told Danny." Said Ed angrily.

"Sorry." Said Al.

"I can't believe I'm seeing the day when I have to yell at you for something stupid." said Ed flatly.

"Why?" Asked Al.

"When you were in the armor, you may have not grown but you were even more mature then I was." Said Ed flatly.

"Wow.." Said Al.

"Ed get playing!" Yelled Havoc.

"Sure!" Said Ed and he got on his guitar and started playing, Ho, Ho, Fucking, Ho, and this time he sings.

**Ho ho fucking ho,**

**what a croak** **of shit,**

**we all work for Santa Clause,**

**We've had enough we quit,**

**we do all the fucking work while he stars in the show!**

**So shove your Christmas up your ass,**

**Ho ho fucking ho!**

**(There is more but I don't remember it so just pretend he finished)**

"Merry Fucking Christmas is funnier!" Yelled Mustang.

"Fine! I'll sing it!" Yelled Ed.

"Ed you can't!" Yelled Winry.

"Why?" Asked Ed.

"Hello Mr. Shintoist." Said Winry flatly.

"Sorry people, no Merry Fucking Christmas." Said Ed, he then just randomly playing 1985, but not singing.

(I like 1985, it's a good song, even if it is like 1949 in this story.)

"What was that?" Asked Riza.

"Pure randomness." Said Hoenhiem. (Sorry Bowling For Soup!)

"Edward, go on your permanent break." Said Pinako.

"They fired for a radio, Damn technology!" Yelled Ed taking off his guitar. He turned on the radio and went to go talk to anyone random.

"Hey Ed." Said Winry walking up to Ed from behind.

"What's up?" Asked Ed.

"If the next song is nice want to dance?" Asked Winry.

"Sure." Said Ed. The song on the radio ended and Al put on a cassette of dancing songs, the first one a slow song.

"Still want to dance?" Asked Winry.

"Yeah." Said Ed grabbing Win's hand and leading her to the dance floor. They danced to the song along with plenty of other people. They all danced freely, but for Ed and Winry it was awkward, no matter how long they had known each other, they had never danced with each other.

"Kinda weird?" Asked Winry.

"Sort of." said Ed flatly. They kept dancing and became more accustom to each others moves, the more they danced it was like the more they knew each other. Winry began to noticed Ed's outgoing moves, if she were to show the least bit of falling his arm would move to the middle of her back to catch her. Ed began to notice Winry's will to move more freely, if he were to catch her and keep his hand there to stop her from falling completely she would move less freely and slow a bit, he wondered how he was able to hold her hand and side. They were so lost in each others movements they didn't even notice the first song stop, or even the second.

"Do you mind if I steal Ed for a minute?" Asked Mustang.

"Can you wait till the song is over?" Asked Ed.

"This is your third song dancing together, incase you haven't noticed." Said Mustang.

"Um... I'll be right back Win." Said Ed semi embarrassed.

"Edward are you and Winry a couple?" Asked Mustang when him and Ed were a safe distance away from everyone else.

"What, no! We were just dancing, and we got into it." Said Ed blushing.

"I think she likes you."Said Mustang.

"Are you narcotic? She doesn't like me and even if she did what would it matter to me?" Asked Ed.

"Because I know you like her." Said Mustang.

"But how..." Ed asked himself.

"Riza told me, but only because I confirmed with her that Winry likes you." Said Mustang.

"How would you know?" Asked Ed.

"Me and Riza came here one weekend after you disappeared, I went to the graveyard to find Winry there crying, right there for the first time anyone had seen she broke down about you being gone, she was very afraid that you were dead. She confessed everything, about how she felt about you and the fact of you leaving constantly." Said Mustang.

"With all do respect Mustang I don't believe you, but only because if Winry wanted me to know if she liked me or not, she would have told me or she will tell me." Said Ed flatly.

"Well you certainly grew up and older." Said Mustang, Ed laughed slightly and walked away.

"Hey Ed can I talk to you?" Asked Winry.

"Sure." Said Ed, Winry led him outside.

"I don't want to wait to give you your present." Said Winry.

"Okay." Said Ed.

"But, there is something about your present you would never expect, and I will wait to tell you what that is." Said Winry happily.

"Why?" Asked Ed.

"Because the secret is your real present." Said Winry with a smirk.

"Want to dance again?" Asked Ed.

"Actually, I'm tired, just want to go sleep." Said Winry.

"Alright lets sneak up." Said Ed grabbing her hand and running around the corner of the house and under her window sill. Ed then clapped his hands and created a ladder that led to her window.

"You go first." Said Winry slyly.

"Would I really stoop as low as to look up your skirt?" Asked Ed.

"Most likely." Said Winry, and Ed started climbing, when he got to the top he opened her window and climbed in. Winry climbed up soon after Ed helped her in and she fell right on top of him her lips landing on his.

"I am so sorry!" Said Winry getting up from Ed.

"It's fine." Said Ed, going over to were he sleeps and laying there.

Winry woke up to find Ed awake in a chair.

"Hey." Said Winry.

"Winry, we have a lot of crap to do today so meet me outside tonight at eleven fifty five." Said Ed getting up and going to the door.

"Hey wait up!" Said Winry going into her drawer and getting out Ed's present. They went down stairs to find everyone around the tree opening the gifts.

"There they are! Winry we have a over thirty orders to fill today." said Pinako giving Winry a cup of tea.

"Alright, I'll get right to it." Said Winry

"Take time to open you gifts first." Said Pinako laughing slightly.

"Can't, need to get busy!" Said Winry going to the work shop.

"You can't work through Christmas, last year you promised you wouldn't!" Yelled Al. Winry then walked out with a notebook full of orders to fill.

"Yeah sure whatever." Siad Winry flatly.

"Win do you want me to help?" Asked Ed.

"No, it's your first Christmas home in ten years, so just relax." Said Winry sitting down in a chair.

"And you've been working through Christmas sense you were seven! So sit." Said Ed angrily.

"No time, orders to fill." Said Winry flatly.

"I knew I should've closed for the holidays." Said Pinako.

"No grama! Think of how many people would get into accidents today or did yesterday and would have to wait a week longer then they had expected." Said Winry.

"That hasn't happened sense you were six! And it wont happen again, now that Ed is a mechanic." Sais Pinako.

"Well with three people we wouldn't fall as far behind." Said Winry.

"Plus I'll work for nothing sense I'm not a renown mechanic." Said Ed flatly.

"Alright, I'll take half an hour to open presents and another half an hour to eat dinner, but that's it!" Said Winry flatly.

"Your busy schedule will kill me!" Said Ed angrily. He then got passed a present from Danny.

"This is from me!" Said Danny happily.

"Thank you." Said Ed as he opened the present to find a small picture frame with a picture of him and Nina.

"Truly wonderful Danny." Said Ed.

"Hen." Replied Danny.

"Here Danny this one is for you." Said Ed giving Danny his present to him, Danny then opened it to find a toy train.

"Thank you Ed!" Yelled Danny happily.

"You are very welcome." Said Ed happily. Ed then handed Al his present to him and Al gave Ed his present and they opened them together, already knowing what they had got each other. Winry then gave Ed her present. After he opened it his father said.

"Great rejoined, we'll never see him again."

"No, I found it at a watch shop and thought it would be better if Ed had it." Said Winry flatly. "Gotta get to work!" Finished Winry.

It was eleven fifty five pm. Ed was waiting for Winry under the tree on the hill, it was getting to be chilly. He then saw Winry running up the hill.

"It's cold." Said Winry laughing slightly, Ed then took off his coat and handed it to her, he then sat on the ground and patted next to him, Winry too sat down.

"We have two more minutes to wait." Said Ed.

"What do you mean?" Asked Winry.

"Last minute of Christmas." Said Ed, he then took out his pocket watch and began counting down. "5,4,3,2,1!" Said Ed he then gave Winry her present. She then opened it quickly and gently lifted the necklace.

"Ed it's so pretty!" Said Winry happily.

"Thought you would like it." Said Ed.

"Let me see your watch." Said Winry happily. Ed then gave her his watch and she opened the part that once held the fake stones, she handed him the letter.

"Here!" Said Winry blushing deeply.

"Cute." Said Ed, he then unfolded the letter and read.

_Dear Edward,_

_I know you already knew that this was your Christmas gift. If you want you can get rid of it if you want, it is a reminder of the Military after all. But I wanted to make sure it wound up in your hands again, I'm sorry if I'm boring you but I have something very important to tell you. I love you Edward and I always have, ever sense I was very little. I just wanted you to know that, but I can't tell you cause I'm scared to._

_Winry._

Ed then hugged Winry close to him.

"I love you too." Said Ed happily, it began to grow colder and snow. Ed and Winry both looked up happily, and they kissed passionately.

End.


	2. Authors Note

**To all of those who read the last chapter thank you so much! **

**I am sorry to one person who was bored by my story, I know I waited to the end to get them together for a reason. THIS WAS A ONESHOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I respect your opinion an the review. But please note, I wrote this when I didn't have anything to do, and I didn't have internet in my room , so I couldn't post it this actually took me about 3 or so months to write, and I didn't really care about posting it, if you really didn't like it, I suggest you go and read my other stories that are more then one chapter and the characters get together early in the story, that is only if you like Fruits Basket. If not, then too bad so sad, cus my other FMA ones aren't finished yet, and wont be for awhile. So once again, I am sorry if the story displeased you. Arigato for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
